All Together 4éver
by Blue Cullen
Summary: Hinata Blue é uma meia vampira, que matou sua mãe no parto e seu pai fora assassinado pelos Volturi. Mora com suas três irmãs, além de irmãs amigas inseparáveis. Para fechar, Matt, é um transmorfo, que teve imprinting com Blue. Um Volturi aparece em Forks
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Tudo ia bem, me sentia bem. Minhas irmãs estavam bem, e ele também. Mas pressentia que algo ruim iria acontecer. Senti medo. Duas noites seguidas tendo pesadelos. Eles viriam de qualquer forma.

Estávamos indefesas, sem gregorius, sem ninguém para zelar por nós, mas tínhamos tinhamos otimos dons. Poderiamos aguentar, não perderíamos de lavada. Tinha medo por minhas irmãs, não suportaria perder nenhuma delas. Elas não mereciam. Tinham que viver. Eu deveria morrer. Eu era culpada.

Eles avançavam, tremi. Bea se preparava para atacar. Me preparava para protegê-las. Wit e Lúh para ajudar. Respirei fundo. Um grito saiu de minha garganta.

Num pulo, sentei na cama. Estava dormindo. Mas meus sonhos não mentiam. Corríamos perigo.

Me levantei e caminhei em direção ao quarto de Wit, a segunda irmã mais velha. Ela tinha que ser a primeira a saber do que estava para acontecer. As outras estavam caçando. Não ouviriam o que ia dizer. Suspirei de alívio e adentrei o cômodo.


	2. I – Forgotten

**I – Forgotten**

Seis anos se passaram, enfim, era adulta. Não aguentava toda a velocidade de meu crescimento ultra-rápido e minha mentalidade extremamente avançada para alguém de minha idade.

Desde que nasci, minha familia era perseguida pelos Volturi, aliás, desde que Gregorius encontrou-se pela primeira vez com minha mãe, Catherine Ishigoko, eles eram perseguidos. Papai morreu. Por minha causa. Um nó se formou em minha garganta.

- Blue! Vem logo! - ótimo, tinha que ser a pirralha pra me tirar do passado.

- O que foi Lúh? - Gritei em resposta aos seus gritos vindos do segundo andar.

- Shopping mana! - Wit pulou em cima de mim, quase estourando o sofá embaixo de nós.

- Wit! Menos! - Fiz cara feia.

Que legal, shopping. Mesmo depois de meio século juntas, elas não perdiam a mania de ir às compras todos os sábados a tarde. Mas...

- Esperem um pouco! Port Angeles não tem shopping! - E era verdade, não era muito grande, não era do gosto das meninas aquele humilde centro de compras. Elas planejavam algo maior. Tinha certeza.

- Blue, então, a gente pensou em Beverlly Hills, o que acha? - Wit me olhava com cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança. Seus olhos caramelo me fitavam de maneira insistente.

- Atravessar o país pra fazer compras!? Só vocês mesmo! Tudo bem, eu topo!

Me dei por vencida, afinal, elas não desistiriam nem tão cedo, até conseguirem me arrastar pra fora de casa, e não seria legal que Wit usasse seu dom contra mim, seria fácil bloqueá-la, mas seria dificil bloquear a Bea, ela era forte demais, meu escudo falhava contra ela.

- A Beatriz não vem? - Perguntei me levantando do sofá, Lúh desceu as escadas usando a velocidade vampírica e me olhou.

Conhecia aquele olhar, era o mesmo olhar que estava naquele rosto quando me contaram que papai havia morrido pelas mãos dos Volturi.

- O que aconteceu? Me diz agora! Wit? - Virei-me para fitar minha irmã, tão linda e com a mesma expressão da pirralha.

Aconteceu algo ruim com a Beatriz.

- Vou ficar calma, só me digam onde ela está!

- Blue, se acalma! - Lúh levantou as mãos num gesto de rendição.

Respirei fundo, minha irmã poderia estar correndo risco de vida, e elas pediam calma?! Me concentrei em minha audição ultra-sensível de vampira, nos sons que rondavam a casa. Ouvi passos humanos. Mas eram muito silenciosos, não tanto quanto um vampiro, mais parecido com os passos de um lobo, um transmorfo. Era. um. Lobo.?!

- Meninas, tem alguém rondando a casa, um transmorfo, mas não sei quem é! Não consigo perceber.

A brisa soprou pela janela aberta, era um cheiro estranho, meio vampiro, meio humano, meio lobo. Não era nenhum cheiro com qual estava acostumada.

Elas me fitavam, eu não estava ficando louca, estava?! Os passos se aproximaram da varanda, e pararam de frente para a porta da sala. Três leves batidas. Me levantei e caminhei para atendê-la, afinal, um escudo tinha que proteger as pessoas primeiro, eu teria que servir para algo.

Quando abri a porta, quase dei de cara com o chão, tamanho o susto. Era por isso que não reconheci o cheiro. E estava segurando, um bolo?!

"_Uhm, acho que esqueci meu próprio aniversário_." pensei comigo mesma, sorrindo com a besteira.

- Parabéns! - Disseram em coro.


	3. II – Happy Bday

E aqui estou eu novamente.

______

**II – Happy **

- Mana! Que saudades! - um largo sorriso se abriu em meu rosto. Meu medo sumiu, ao fitar a forma de cabelos escuros que sorria pra mim, escondida nas costas do garoto lobo.

- Achou que eu iria esquecer o aniversário de minha irmã mais velha?! - Beatriz desceu das costas do garoto e me abraçou, num pulo.

Seu corpo gelado era reconfortante para mim. Não via minha irmã a quase um mês, quando viajou para Londres a trabalho. Claro que ela não iria esquecer do meu aniversário.

- Você não, mas eu esqueci completamente dele. - Admiti envergonhada. Corei. Nessas horas que gostaria de ser completamente vampira.

Me afastei da porta, dando espaço para os recém-chegados. Quase esqueci do garoto, do lobo, tudo a mesma coisa. Seu cheiro não me era apetitoso, apesar de seu cantante coração me desse agua na boca, seu lado transmorfo me repelia. Mas eu conhecia aquele cheiro. Pareciam dois cheiros na mesma pessoa.

O garoto era lindo. Pele branquinha com um tom bronzeado de sol, bem natural, cabelos escuros, olhos completamente azuis. Aqueles olhos me encantaram, e não me eram estranhos. Ele cresceu, ficou maravilhoso. Era ele, claro, não havia outro.

- Matt! Quanto tempo! - Abri um sorriso ainda maior que o primeiro e esperei sua reação.

Ele rapidamente me envolveu em seus braços quentes, assim como todo o meu corpo. Um leve choque de prazer percorreu minha coluna. Sorri. E o abracei de volta.

- Saudades de você também baixinha! Feliz aniversário. - Ele remexeu meus cabelos, bagunçando-os.

Quando me soltou, seus olhos fitaram os meus, admirados, como se nunca tivesse me visto antes, claro que eu não mudara muito, mas ele sim, mudou, e bastante. Aquele menininho magrinho, virou um homem grande, forte, musculoso, e meio fedido. Mas tudo bem, era seu cheiro de lobo. Seus olhos não desgrudaram de mim nem por meio segundo, estranhei. Eu esqueci alguma coisa?

Olhei para baixo, verificando se não havia esquecido nada de importante, como por exemplo as calças, a camiseta ou a vergonha.

- O que foi Matt? - Olhei preocupada para ele.

- Vo. cê. Está... linda. - Ele me respondeu gaguejando.

Corei extremamente rápido, era essa parte de minha mortalidade que eu odiava. A facilidade de denunciar meus sentimentos.

- Obrigada, você também! - respondi educadamente.

Entramos e passamos o restante da tarde e o começo da noite conversando. Matt não parava de me encarar, e sempre que o olhava também, ele sorria. Sentia necessidade dele, queria estar próxima dele. Mas seria loucura, eu era uma bolacha, e ele um lobo. Jamais daria certo.

Depois de alguns minutos de um silêncio constrangedor, Matt se levantou.

- Tenho que fazer ronda em La Push hoje. Tenho que ir meninas. Joseph me espera.

- Que pena Matt! Espero que volte logo, pra alegria da Blue! - A pirralha sorriu pra mim, e piscou para o garoto.

- Lúh! - a repreendi – Fique quieta garota! Assim ele não volta mais! - fechei os olhos, analisando o que tinha acabado de dizer.

- Enquanto você me quiser aqui Hinata, eu estarei. - Ele disse, se aproximando de mim. Colocou as mão segurando meu rosto, e beijou minha testa. - Se cuida Blue! - me soltou, acenou para as meninas completamente petrificadas e saiu pela porta da frente. Segundos depois, ouvimos um estranho vacuo seguido de quatro pesadas patadas na terra molhada de Forks.

- Menina! O que foi isso?! - Bea me olhou. Eu também não sabia o que havia acontecido.

- Eu que te pergunto, viu algo na cabeça dele?

- Blue! Você sabe que eu só vejo as memórias das pessoas. Não posso ver os sentimentos.

Fitei Witches do outro lado da sala de estar, sentada na escada com a cabeça de Lúh no colo. Ela podia ler minha mente se eu projetasse meu escudo pra ela e fizesse com que ela me ouvisse.

_Wit, você sentiu algo nele, quando ele me viu na porta? Achei aquilo estranho_!

Voltei meu escudo somente pra mim de novo. Arfando pelo esforço, mesmo depois de seis décadas de prática, aquilo de projetar meus pensamentos era dificil e cansativo.

- Blue, eu não sei. - Ela simplesmente me respondeu, mas sabia que aquela não era a resposta verdadeira. Mas elas não me diriam nada. Resolvi ir pro meu quarto.

- Boa noite gente. Lúh, hora de ir caçar, seus olhos estão péssimos, amanhã na escola vão perceber!

- Tá bom Hinata! Tá bom mãe! - Ela disse sutilmente irritada.

- Amo vocês! Até amanhã!

Depois de ouvir o boa noite de cada uma e tomar uns puxões de orelha pelo aniversário e abraços gelados. Subi para minha suíte no terceiro andar.

Tomei um bom banho, em dois minutos depois que liguei a água meus cabelos já estavam lavados e meu corpo envolto numa toalha. Desliguei o chuveiro. Sorri. Uma coisa boa de ser metade vampira era a economia, já que fazíamos tudo mais rápido, a economia era enorme. Caminhei até meu closet, pegando meus pijamas favoritos, de seda vermelho. Penteei meus cabelos, e os sequei, dez minutos depois que havia dado boa noite as minhas irmãs, estava pronta para dormir. Voltei ao banheiro, escovei meus dentes e me deitei.

Adormeci rapidamente.

* * *

Eu amo esse capítulo *O*


	4. III The Worst Nightmare

**III - The Worst Nightmare**

Estava no meio de uma caça, o doce cheiro de vampiro invadiu meus sentidos. Um cheiro completamente novo. Não reconhecia nem um traço daquele aroma.

Me coloquei em posição de defesa, praticamente engatinhando pelas folhas úmidas da floresta. O cheiro se aproximava cada vez mais, ficando mais forte rapidamente. O vampiro estava correndo. Em minha direção.

Minhas pernas ameaçavam desabar. Estava sozinha e com muito medo. Fitava a densa vegetação. Poderia me defender tranquilamente de um ataque psicológico, mas jamais resistiria a um ataque fisico sem minhas irmãs para me ajudar. Eu era fraca demais.

Minha visão captou um leve e sutil movimento entre dois grandes carvalhos. E num salto, a forma escura apareceu. Se agachando em posição de ataque.

Era lindo e ameaçador ao mesmo tempo. Olhos rubi, cabelos castanho-claro, formas faciais completamente perfeitas. Sem dúvida, uma ameaça.

- Hinata, espero que goste de ver suas irmãs. - a voz de veludo disse calmamente ameaçadora.

- O que você fez com elas? - mal terminei a pergunta e a imagem de minhas irmãs queimando, os gritos de agonia, desespero e dor, tomaram toda a minha mente.

Recoloquei meu escudo no lugar, e as conturbadas imagens se foram.

Fitei o garoto, meus olhos se apertando com a raiva e o ódio que explodiam dentro de mim. Minha visão fora tomada por uma centelha vermelha. Ele machucara minhas meninas, a proxima era eu.

- Seu assassino! - gritei o mais alto que pude. O garoto se agachou ainda mais, pronto para atacar. Devia ter séculos de pratica, apesar da aparencia adolescente de uns 19 anos.

- Você se arrependerá de ter chamado eu, um Volturi, de assassino sua mestiça! - E ele saltou em minha direção.

Ao longe ouvi um grito, abri meus olhos, percebendo que o grito era meu, e que estava sonhando, apenas sonhando.

Um quarto de segundo depois que gritei, Beatriz estava em meu quarto, seus braços frios me envolveram num abraço. Sua camiseta estava molhada. Eu estava chorando.

- Blue, está tudo bem! Foi só um sonho! - ela tentava inutilmente me acalmar.

- Não foi só um sonho Bea! Foi meu pior pesadelo! Bea, me ajude a esquecer isso! - supliquei a ajuda de minha irmã.

- Me conte o que aconteceu antes! Eu tenho que saber! - ela me pediu.

Tirei o escudo de minha mente e comecei a contar o sonho. Minha voz não estava boa para falar nada, principalmente em meio a soluços.

Ao chegar a parte em que elas queimavam, Bea me apertou mais, e me descontrolei novamente, tamanha era a dor da cena. De repente, a imagem de Gregorius sorrindo, com nós quatro a sua volta, invadiu minha mente. Isso fora a anos atrás, Bea trazia uma boa lembrança a tona, oculpando minha mente.

Finalmente me acalmei. Beatriz me soltou e se levantou. Seus olhos dourados demonstravam sua procupação. Achei que ela esperava uma nova crise de choro.

- Estou bem! Sério! Fique calma. - Seu olhar voltou a ficar tranquilo. Ela sorriu.

- Desculpe! Agora durma. Sua mente está completamente exausta, posso sentir.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e adormeci quase instantaneamente, estava real e completamente exausta. Lembro-me da sensação de alguém nos observando. Era meu medo voltando. Mas era bobagem, tinha que aprender a controlar meus sentimentos.

- Amanhã temos que encontrar o Matt. Boa noite Blue! - Bea beijou minha testa e saiu do quarto.

Quase não ouvi suas ultimas palavras. Mas ao ouvir o nome do lobo, sorri. O veria amanhã. Eu precisava dele. E sentia que ele também precisava de mim. Ou talvez estivesse sonhando demais.

Adormeci rapidamente pensando no garoto, esquecendo todos os meus medos, e camuflando todos os meus problemas.

___________________

**N/a:** Quanto drama! Mas eu curti!


	5. IV Imprinting Parte I

**IV – Imprinting (Parte I)**

Acordei exausta, embora tenha dormido um pouco mais do que o de costume. Rapidamente tomei um banho e me vesti, e penteei meus longos cabelos castanho-escuro.

Dei uma ultima olhada no espelho e caminhei em direção à sala de estar.

- Bom dia mana! - Lúh disse alegremente quando me viu no alto da escada.

- Hey pirralha! Bom dia! - respondi sorrindo ao ver sua expressão de desaprovação ao apelido

- Quatro anos não é tanta coisa! - ela disse fazendo biquinho.

- Mas não são quatro maninha, são dez, as aparências enganam!

Rimos juntas enquanto ia pra cozinha tomar meu café da manhã. Peguei um pacote de biscoitos recheados e uma maçã, me sentei na bancada e comecei a comer.

Hoje eu o vera. Senti uma enorme vontade de tê-lo perto de mim. _Meu_ lobo. _Meu_ Matt. Precisava dele, e quera descobrir se ele também precisava de mim. Era estranho todos aqueles olhares, mas eu queria descobrir. Eu _precisava_.

Me servi do suco de laranja que estava sobre a bancada e senti o cheiro de Wit atrás de mim

- Bom dia Blue! O que vamos fazer hoje? - ela me abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Você eu não sei, mas _nós_ vamos a La Push. - Beatriz entrou na cozinha e respondeu a pergunta de nossa irmã, que baixou o sorriso, descontente com a ideia de irmos a La Push ver os lobos.

- Isso aí! Concordei sorrindo

"_Isso, vai ver o Matt!_" meu escudo estava tão acostumado a se apegar ao corpo das meninas, que leu o pensamento de Witches instantaneamente, e ouvi seu ciúme.

Subi novamente para escovar os dentes e em pouco mais de quarenta segundos, estava na _Ferrari F430_ vermelha conversível da Bea. Não estava a fim de dirigir hoje.

- Você tem que falar com o Matt hoje.

- Mas por quê? - Eu queria mesmo perguntar algumas coisas pra ele, mas seu tom me deixou preocupada.

Ela não me respondeu, apenas aumentou o volume do ádio, deixando a conversa pra trás.

Descemos a estrada em direção a La Push, e logo avistamos as primeiras casas da reserva. Mais dois minutos e chegamos a casa da família Akita. Uma casa simples e extremamente pequena se comparada a mansão Ishigoko Cullen.

Matt estava sentado na varanda do pequeno sobrado, observando o jardim. Ficou em dúvida ao ver a Ferrari, mas quando Bea buzinou dua vezes, um enorme sorriso se abriu em seu rosto.

Ele se levantou e caminhou em direção ao carro já estacionado. Abri a porta, e antes que pudesse fechá-la , Matt me pegou em um de seus abraços que sufocariam qualquer humana. Eu poderia muito bem tirá-lo de cima de mim, mas não queria, podia, ou _conseguia_.

- Saudades de você baixinha. - E ele me deu um estalado beijo na bochecha.

- Eu também... - Acabei corando ao admitir isso em voz alta, mesmo sendo a mais pura verdade.

- Vem Hinata! Vamos até a praia! - ele pegou minha mão e me puxou em direção a praia.

- Tudo bem! Eu vou falar com Joseph, ver se está tudo bem, qualquer coisa estou na casa dos Nildeen. - Já tinhamos virado as costas, mas mesmo assim, ela nos avisou, saba que ouviriamos do mesmo jeito.

Caminhamos agradavelmente pela areia fofa e úmida da First Beach, até que nos sentamos na areia, ele sentou na areia, e eu, sobre meus chinelos, olhando o mar a nossa frente.

- Hinata, preciso te dizer algo.

Ele quebrou o silêncio, meu coração disparou com as possibilidades que passaram dentro de minha cabeça.

- O que é Matt? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntei, já tentando camuflar meus sentimentos dentro de mim.

- Aconteceu. - Ele respondeu e baixou a cabeça

- O que? - a curiosidade para ouvir a resposta em voz alta queria urgentemente saber de tudo logo.

- Eu já gostava de você antes, desde sua ultima vinda a La Push, a um ano e meio atrás, e eu nunca te esqueci, e isso aumentou agora. Depois que eu virei lobo, e eu te vi. Bem... - Ele fitou os proprios pés, envergonhado, mas continuou. - Eu sofri um _imprinting_, com você Blue.

- Como?

Congelei no meu lugar, e me preparei.


	6. V – Imprinting Parte II

Hey povo! Mais um capítulo : )

**V – Imprinting (Parte II)**

Me aproximei dele, nos deixando cada vez mais ofegantes. E com um súbito movimento o beijei.

Não me importava se o _imprinting_ o forçasse a se casar comigo, ele me amava antes disso, ele deixou bem claro, e podia ver sua sinceridade através de meu escudo. O que sentíamos um pelo outro agora, era bem maior do que a antiga paixão adolescente, muito fraco, em relação ao nível de compromisso e adoração que o _imprinting_ tinha. Mas agora eu estava feliz. Estavamos prometidos para o resto da eternidade.

O beijo foi calmo, tranquilo, cheio de amor e adoração, do jeitinho de um beijo _imprinted_. fomos terminando aos poucos, reduzindo o ritmo do beijo, terminando com um carinhoso selinho.

- Eu te amo. - Sussurrei ao pé de seu ouvido.

Ele sorriu divertido.

- Eu também, mais do que você imagina baixinha! - E ele me deu outro selinho.

O resto da manhã e parte da tarde passaram rápido, fomos ver os outros lobos, conversar e rever velhos amigos, matar a saudade. Haviam mais dois novos lobos além de Matt, Joseph e John no bando. Vincent e Henry também haviam passado pela primeira transformação.

- Galera, vocês estão lembrados da Blue? - Matt havia perguntadoaos outros garotos quando chegamos.

- Claro que sim! Quem esqueceria a mestiça!? - Os olhos castanho-escuros de John eram brincalhões. Sorri, afinal, eles gostavam de mim.

- Eu não conhecia ela. Oi, eu sou o Vincent. - Um lindo garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor - de mel falou timidamente.

- Prazer, eu sou...

- E essa é minha namorada Hinata Ishigoko Cullen. - Eu só iria dizer meu apelido, mas Matt me interrompeu, me apresentando oficialmente como sua namorada, o choque e a surpresa foram extremamente faceis de classificar: O melhor susto da minha vida.

Agora eu era namorada de Matt Wilson.

- Sou? - Perguntei incerta.

- Claro que é amor! - E ele me abraçou por trás, em meio a risadas e comentarios dos outros garotos.

- Namorando uma mulher mais velha, Ui! - Tinha que ser John, o piadista da turma.

- Ela não é tão mais velha, deve ter o que na aparencia uns dezenove e biologicamente uns trinta e poucos? - Henry, um garoto moreno e de pele mais escura perguntou cauteloso.

- Na verdade, eu tenho 63 anos. Nasci em 06 de Agosto de 1945. - Sorri, observando o espanto no s pensamentos do garoto. Era ótimo ser idosa, mas minha mente e meu corpo eram jovens.

- Uau. - Henry disse surpreso. E a conversa voltou ao seu ritmo normal: tranquilo e amigável.

Passamos o resto daquela tarde rindo, conversando, comendo alguns sanduiches e Matt me abraçando.

A melhor tarde, eu diria.

_Temos que ir Blue, estou quase aí!_

Ouvi os pensamentos de Bea, dois segundos depois, ouvi o ronco do motor de sua Ferrari.

Me levantei dando tchau pros garotos, e dei um selinho e um abraço em Matt.

- Tchau amore! Depois a gente se fala. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

E me retirei.

Chegamos rapidamente em casa, hoje Beatriz quis testar o motor de seu carro novo. Em doisi minutos tomei um banho rápido e desci para comer alguma coisa.

Coloquei uma lasanha congelada no forno e fui assistir tevê na sala. Wit embora não precisasse, estava sentada no sofá, fitando o nada, podia ver em seus pensamentos que ela estava procurando teorias para meu estado de Espirito e para o teor apaixonado de meus pensamentos.

Sentei-me no sofá, e deitei minha cabeça m seu colo. Ela começou a alisar meus cabelos, me fazendo cafuné. Ela iria perguntar.

- O que aconteceu em La Push dona Blue? - Ela me perguntou desconfiada.

- To namorando mana! - E demos pulinhos, gritinhos e batemos palminhas de alegria.

Fiquei mais um tempo na sala, e jantei, mas não era comida que eu queria, não comida humana. Precsava caçar, o quanto antes, melhor.

Subi pro meu quarto, já de pijama, escovei meus dentes e me deitei. Dormi pensando em Matt. Mas não foi com ele que eu sonhei aquela noite. Foi com _ele_.

_

Obrigada a todos que me leem!

:*


	7. VI – Again

Outro? *__*

**VI – Again**

Aquele sonho era diferente, diferente de todos que já havia tido.

Estava em casa, ninguem a vista, o doce e gelado cheiro de vampiro encheu minhas narinas.

- Blue! Saudades de você! - A sedutora voz disse bem proxima ao meu ouvido. Um arrepio de prazer percorreu meu corpo em resposta a sua voz.

- Gramps! Senti sua falta. - Disse com certo pesar na voz.

Me senti sendo abraçada por trás, por ele, que depositava leves beijos ao longo de meu pescoço. Me virei e fitei seus lindos olhos dourados e enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços.

Seus lábios desceram novamente ao meu pescoço, parando exatamente onde corria maior fluxo de sangue. Não o afastei quando sua lingua quis sentir meu gosto, ou quando aspirou profundamente meu cheiro. Ele não me faria mal algum.

Até que a cena mudou.

Seus dentes cravaram em meu pescoço. A dor excruciante da mordida em minha pele forte. Seu veneno entrava em meu sangue, deixando-o mais lento, mais viscoso, me matando aos poucos. Os olhos agora vermelhos me fitando quando seu corpo me deixou no chão, quase totalmente drenada e sem vida.

- Venci! Agora só falta a Beatriz, mas sem você, ela não é tão forte.

Ouvi sua risada sarcástica, grossa e linda. Me assustei com aquilo e vi finalmente a escuridão.

Finalmente consegui abrir meus olhos. Ofegante e molhada de suor, me sentei na cama. Minha garganta doia exatamente onde Gramps me mordera no sonho. Eu estava morrendo de sede.

Era ele, o mesmo garoto com quem havia sonhado noite passada. Gramps Volturi. Agora sabia o nome dele, e tinha certeza que ele viria.

Levantei, e de short e camiseta, saí pela janela do meu quarto para caçar. Era ótimo caçar e madrugada. Peguei meu celular e o desliguei, não queria ninguém atras de mim me procurando. Eu sabia me virar. Eram duas e meia, quase tres da manha, e o ar soprava gélido em minha pele quente. Me coloquei então em posição de caça.

Procurei sentir e ouvir todos os cheiros, movimentos e ruídos que ecoavam pelo bosque atrás da mansão Ishigoko Cullen.

A uns oitocentos metros para dentro da floresta ouvi o delicioso som de úmidos corações que batiam num ritmo suave. Minha boca se encheu dágua. O rebanho de cervos dormiam tranquilos. Eles não eram meus preferidos, mas era melhor que ir até o Canadá achar alguma coisa mais apetitosa como um leão ou um urso, as duas e meia da manhã e morrendo de sono depois de um pesadelo.

Saltei para o alto de uma arvore, fitando os animas ao longe, para não se assustarem comigo. Escolhi o maior, aliás, a maior. Uma femea, enorme e cheia de sangue. Minha boca se encheu mais ainda com minha saliva. Um dos cervos se levantou, certamente procurando o perigo, me procurando.

Mirei o grande pescoço da femea e ataquei. Cravei certeira meus dentes em sua jugular, tomando o molhado e viscoso sangue quente. Minha sede se foi na hora, a queimação cessou.

Deixei o corpo caído, abandonado.

Olhei a minha volta, os outros animais fugiram enquanto eu atacava a femea.

"_É, agora eu se quem matou a mãe do Bambi."_ Pensei ironicamente.

Senti novamente um olhar estranho em minhas costas, e o vento me trouxe um cheiro conhecido. Conhecido em meus sonhos, das duas ultimas noites.


	8. VII – What is Happening?

*_* mais uuuuuuum

**VII – What is Happening?**

Dentre os arbustos então, pude ver uma forma escura, e perfeita, caminhar em minha direção.

- Hinata, prazer em te ver aqui. - o garoto de cabelos castanho claros disse com sua voz de veludo que eu também já conhecia. Seus olhos vermelho rubi me fitaram intensamente, e ele parou a dois metros de mim.

- Gramps, olá. - Fitei-o cordialmente, tentando ficar o mais calma possivel. - O que faz perto de minha casa? Algo errado em Forks?

- Não que eu saiba, além de uma mestiça e três vampiras confraternizando com lobos. - Seu tom cruel me atingiu em cheio. - Mas podemos mudar isso.

E era como se tudo tivesse mudado de uma hora pra outra, de uma só vez. Ele se aproximou de mim, com seu olhar sedutor. Me vi acompanhando-o, e logo, estávamos tão proximos que podíamos sentir a respiração um do outro. E então seus lábios tocaram os meus, por um milésimo de segundo. O simples toque entre seus lábios frios e os meus quentes geraram uma corrente elétrica por todo o meu corpo. Eu queria aquilo, mas não entendia o porquê.

Senti os arbustos a minha volta se movendo, e o forte cheiro de lobo soprando com a brisa suave da floresta. Um ganido estranho saiu por entre os arbustos. Era um ruido animal. Um ruido de lobo. Um uivo de lobo. Um uivo de um lobo triste e com muita raiva.

Matt. E mal os lábios do vampiro encostaram nos meus, ele já estava no chão, tamanha a força que usei ao afastá-lo de mim. Não podia magoar o Matt, não minha alma gemea, não meu _imprint_. E como Gramps não esperava o empurrão, tentou se apoiar em uma arvore, antes de cair, mas levou-a consigo.

- Matt. - Em meio a tanta confusão e ao choque, me desliguei de tudo por um momento. Meus músculos não respondiam, não podia me mexer, falar, ou piscar.  
Vi então uma enorme forma branca saltando sobre o vampiro em minha frente.

- Não! - Gritei quando finalmente minha voz resolveu sair de minha garganta. Era Matt, em sua forma de lobo, saltando sobre Gramps, tentando matá-lo.

O lobo virou o focinho em minha direção, me olhando descrente.

"_Tudo bem, eu já volto_" E ele se escondeu entre as árvores para mudar de forma.

Quando voltou, seu olhar era completamente magoado. Tive pena eu o amava tanto. Como poderia eu ter beijado um completo estranho, um _vampiro _completo estranho. Não era eu aquela garota naquele instante, não era coisa minha, mas eu precisava fazer aquilo, eu tinha _necessidade_.

- Me desculpe, eu te amo e você sabe disso. - tentei pedir desculpas, mas elas eram tão inúteis quanto eu.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Não adianta Hinata, mas eu quero que você seja feliz. Vá pra casa, vou avisar ao bando sobre o Volturi. Se o quiser vivo, mande-o pra o mais longe de La Push possivel. - Ele me olhou feio e com desprezo. Quase como um... vampiro. E saiu de minhas vistas.

- Tudo bem Blue! Vá pra casa! Eu estou bem. Preciso só de cinco minutos, e meu braço que ele arrancou volta pro lugar. - Gramps tentou rir, mas sabia que tinha algo errado.

Tinha que ajudá-lo, afinal, eu causara tudo isso.

Um imprinting, um pesadelo, uma caça, um acidente. Tudo culpa minha. Teria sido mais fácil se os Volturi tivessem acabado comigo no passado.

- Você vem comigo! Pra minha casa! - Me aproximei dele e puxei sua mão, e saímos correndo, em direção a mansão.

Reduzimos a velocidade ao chegar próximos a varanda. Abri a porta rápido, e deixei o garoto sentado no sofá.

- Marco! - gritei.

- Pólo! - Bea gritou do segundo andar. A voz dela parecia boa, por enquanto, porém preocupada. A conhecia o bastante pra saber que algo estava errado.

Ela desceu as escadas, e ao ver seu rosto, minha teoria se concretizou. Realmente havia acontecido algo durante o restante da madrugada.

- Eles. - Ela disse então.

Foi um único pronome. Mas me fez entender tudo e gelar até a alma. Os Volturi estavam vindo. Era agora.

- Bem, na verdade não são os Volturi. - Ela hesitou antes de continuar. - São... os... lobos. - Tive mais medo ainda. Era como se meu mundo tivesse desabado de uma vez só. Não queria que nenhum lobo se machucasse, ou lutasse por mim, ou contra mim. Ainda mais, com um Volturi conosco. Seria letal. Seria triste. _Cruel_ era a palavra certa.

Queria morrer. Queria que tudo o que eu havia conhecido de mundo acabasse pra mi naquele exato momento e que um abismo se abrisse sob meus pés, me puxando pro inferno, me matasse, me fizesse desaparecer, e parasse de machucar as pessoas que amava. Queria ser levada para as águas profundas do esquecimento. Para a dor da solidão.

__

Valeu de novo galera! :)


	9. VIII Afraid Parte I

**N/a:** Gente, mais um capítulo! Escrevi ele semana passada, e terminei hoje. Acho que está tudo certo! Divirtam-se!

**OoooO**

**VIII – Afraid (Parte I)**

- Isso muda tudo. - Gramps estava calmo, e não demonstrou nenhum sentimento ao saber sobre os lobos atrás de nós, querendo nos matar.

- O que? Como? Mudar, muda, mas não para a melhor! - Beatriz explodiu. Tive medo dela. Ela era extremamente calma, até o momento que a irritavam.

Gramps levantou-se do sofá e se colocou de frente para Bea, que estava pronta para atacar. Por um momento, achei que eles se matariam, não sabia o quão forte Gramps, e seu dom eram. Ele era um Volturi.

- Pelo amor de Deus Beatriz! Se acalme! São só cachorros! - Ele disse em tom sério.

Aquilo era a gota d'água pra ela. Ninguém mexia com, ou insultava os amigos de Bea, ou suas irmãs. Normalmente quem os fazia, acordavam perdidos na mata fechada da Península Olympic.

- Cale a boca seu Volturi! Eles são nossos amigos! São leais a nós! - Ela gritou.

Tinha certeza de que se ela pudesse chorar, o estaria fazendo.

Então foi um tal de rosnar pra cá, rosnar pra lá, e eu parecia estar ouvindo o som de rosnados de animais selvagens. Mas ninguém saía realmente do lugar, ninguém atacava. Tive medo de lutarem. Seus dons anulavam os dons um do outro, o que resultaria num grotesco ataque físico. Eles possuíam muita força, e alguem acabaria machucado. Ou pior.

Eu estava paralisada no meu lugar, pronta para tentar separá-los, caso precisassem, ou eu conseguisse. As meninas estavam em Seattle, ótima hora pra fazerem compras. Ótima hora.

- Pra que brigas gente? Gerard! Você não deveria fazer isso maninho!

A nova voz me assustou, principalmente quando senti o cheiro da dona daquela voz. Um forte e desconhecido cheiro de vampiro invadiu a sala. Meus pelos e minha coluna se arrepiaram, como se eu estivesse em perigo. Queria saber quem era aquela garota. Não a havia visto chegar, não ouvira a pesada porta de madeira da sala de estar ranger quando passou.

- Desculpe, entrei pela porta janela. - Ela sorriu, seus dentes brancos e perfeitos, seus olhos vermelhos, assim como seu cabelo. Ela era linda, uma das vampiras mais lindas que já havia visto.

- Dedirré! Já disse para não vir atrás de mim! Mandei você ficar em Hogsmead! E não me chame de Gerard! - Ele olhou bronqueado pra garota. Sentando novamente no sofá.

A garota circulou a sala, e parou bem em frente a Gramps sentado. Achei que brigariam agora. E algo me incomodava nos dois juntos. Não poderia ser ciúmes, poderia!?

- E eu disse pra não me chamar de Dedirré! - Ela apoiou as mãos na cintura fina, indignada com o garoto. Quem era aquela garota? O que ela queria em Forks? O que ela era do Volturi? Um turbilhão de perguntas invadiam minha mente.

- Meninas, essa é minha.... Irmã. Dútch Lacta Volturi – Gramps apresentou-a.

Acenamos com a cabeça e dizemos nossos nomes. Ela era legal, daria uma ótima cunhada.

Me peguei em meus devaneios, não podia ficar com Gramps, eu tinha um imprinting, meu destino estava pré-escrito, não podia deixar meu lobo assim.

Os lobos passaram o resto do dia e da noite em minha cabeça. _Principalmente um._

**OoooO**

**N/a:**Mereço Reviews?


	10. VIII Afraid Parte II

**VIII – Afraid (Parte II)**

**POV Matt**

A tarde passou muito bem. Amava o sorriso daquela garota, seu doce e quente cheiro, um cheiro único, especial, e equilibrado, um cheiro que eu reconheceria a quilômetros de distância, eu amava aquele cheiro. Amava aquele jeito de ser que ela tinha. Seu bom e seu mau humor, seu jeito meigo, mas que quando era preciso, tornava-se firme em questão de segundos. Eu a amava por completo. E ela era minha totalmente minha.

Meus amigos faziam gracinhas, e todos ríamos, estávamos nos entendendo muito bem. Era bom que convivêssemos, formaríamos uma grande família. E claro que estávamos convivendo bem, havíamos nascido um para o outro, não havia dúvida.

No fim da tarde, Bea e sua incrível Ferrari foram buscar a Blue, ela havia ido a La Push falar com Joseph, o Alpha, sobre os Volturi que andam rondando a Península Olympic. E claro que Hinata não sabia, queríamos protegê-la, não preocupá-la.

Naquela noite, a ronda era minha e de John. Gostava de sua companhia, ele era meu melhor amigo. Corri de casa até certa parte de bosque, já tirando a bermuda estropiada e deixei o fogo percorrer minha espinha. E num espasmo, caí em quatro patas, estava livre. Ainda pensava naquela tarde, e na alegria nos olhos de Hinata, quando apresentei-a oficialmente como minha namorada ao bando.

''Nada de pensamentos pervertidos! Eu sei que ela é linda, mas temos que nos concentrar!'' John me advertiu. Nem havia percebido que ele estava lá já.

''Desculpe, é tudo novo. Você sabe.'' Tentei me desculpar, mas não adiantaria.

''Não adiantaria mesmo!'' John me respondeu, e começou a ladrar uma risada. Aquilo ainda era estranho. E eu ri junto.

''Corrida?'' Caminhávamos lado a lado, apreciando a floresta e seus animais.

''Claro!'' Ele concordou, com certeza, não queria ficar parado.

Depois de dar algumas passadas mais largas nos alongando, fizemos a contagem. Dei dois segundos de dianteira pro meu amigo, mas rapidamente, consegui alcançá-lo. Eu era o mais rápido do bando.

Corremos feito loucos, o vento batia em meus pelos, aquela sensação de liberdade, de poder voar. Eu amava aquela parte de ser lobo. Toda aquela liberdade, me fazia sentir revigorado. O vento em meu focinho, o cheiro da mata quase nada explorada. Era tudo ótimo. Fazia parte de mim.

'' Ei seu bicha! Não se solta não cadelinha!'' Acho que queria matar o John.

'' Amigo, se eu te pego, eu te mato!" Dei uma risada, e nos colocamos a correr mais rápido.

Corremos todo o perímetro de La Push, e quando estávamos quase na fronteira mais perto da casa das Cullens, resolvi ver Hinata. John ficaria bem, e eu não precisaria me transformar para conversar com ela.

As coisas estavam boas para mim. O rastro de Blue estava próximo, ela estava na mata. Aquele cheiro doce e quente, floral, delicioso, seguia mata a dentro. Fui atrás dela. Alguns quilômetros depois, senti outro cheiro. Dessa vez muito gelado, e extremamente doce. Meu nariz ardeu em resposta a fungada que dei no ar.

Era um vampiro. Tive medo. Ela deveria estar sozinha.

Me coloquei a caça de minha amada. Ela tinha que estar segura. Era meu dever protegê-la.

Corri o máximo que pude. E pude perceber, que havia mais um fraquíssimo traço de cheiro de vampiro. Mas era um cheiro diferente. Muito... Feminino.

Os galhos soltos ricocheteavam em meu pelo, muitas vezes cortando minha pele grossa, mas depois de alguns poucos minutos, já estava em perfeito estado. Era mais algo muito legal em ser lobo.

Vi uma clareira, e me escondi atrás de uns arbustos, ficando invisível. O cheiro de vampiro estava muito forte. Minha garganta e meu nariz arderam. E senti também o cheiro da minha mestiça. Preocupado, fiquei olhando a cena. Ela estava caçando, e o vampiro se aproximava sorrateiramente dela.

- Hinata, prazer em te ver aqui. - Seria também um prazer incrivel te matar seu sanguessuga fedorento filho de uma mãe!

Meus pensamentos iam a milhão. E a conversa que se seguiu não foi tão boa. Tive certos problemas com meu auto-controle quando aquele vampiro nojento criticou a amizade do bando com as Cullens.

Mas de repente, a cena mudou, minha raiva explodiu subitamente dentro de mim. Eu queria atacar, mas não podia. Me senti preso ao chão. E o vampiro, Gramps, esse era o nome pelo qual Hinata o chamou, se aproximou de minha garota, eu sabia o que ia acontecer, mas eu não podia deiar. Eu estava congelado em meu lugar. A brisa soprou leve. Era como se eu estivesse em camera lenta. Meu peito parecia que ia explodir. A dor tomou conta de mim, quando vi aqueles lábios macios e quentes, beijando um sugador de sangue. Um assassino. Abruptamente a mestiça empurrou Gramps para longe, quando escutou meu ganido de dor. Era quase insuportável. Mas eu tinha que conseguir. A raiva me consumia por dentro.

Eu não era mais eu. Eu era um lobo. Guiado por meus instintos.

"Matt, não!" Fingi que não ouvi meu irmão me advertindo mentalmente.

Simplesmente pulei em direção ao pescoço do imbecil, que estava se colocando de pé. Meu corpo era enorme perto do dele. Pulei derrubando-o com gosto. E arranquei um de seus braços. Ele não lutou. O que me fez me sentir pior.

NÃO! - Finalmente caí em mim. E percebi o que havia feito. Senti nojo de mim na mesma hora. Soltei o vampiro. E fitei Hinata, com meus olhos pesados de dor e culpa.

"Eu já volto". Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e eu me encaminhei pra detrás das arvores.

Me transformei e vesti a bermuda surrada. Voltei e tentei falar normalmente, sem nenhum resquício dos meus sentimentos maltratados. Minha expressão era dura e fria. Simplesmente saí, advertindo sobre o Volturi em nossas terras, e se ela queria protegê-lo, que o levasse para longe de La Push.

Não suportaria magoá-la. Eu não resistiria e morreria também. Estava passando ao lado do vampiro, e sorri ironicamente pra ele. Ele não sabia com o que estava se metendo. Ele não conhecia o novo bando de La Push.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de tirar a bermuda, só explodi, a dor era mais fácil de administrar quando éramos lobos. Várias vozes mentais gritavam em minha cabeça, me culpando, me julgando. Só uma pessoa não me culpava. John. Ele era meu melhor amigo. Ele nunca me julgaria.

Depois de tantas vozes e aquela loucura, permaneci em silencio. Joseph, nosso Alpha, decidiu então, ir pra casa das Cullens, verificar a situação. Eu queria matar aquele vampiro.

Tomei cuidado com meus pensamentos. Assenti as ordens do lider, e lá fomos nós.


	11. IX Surprise!

**IX - Surprise!**

**POV Blue/Hinata**

Aquela preocupação toda não era boa para mim. Sentia fortes pontadas em minha cabeça, e de repente, meu escudo pesou demais, tentando proteger minha mente, de modo irracional.

- Hinata! Acorda! - Vozes gritavam ao fundo de minha cabeça, bem o longe, algo me dizia que eu não conseguia responder, não naquela hora

Tentei gritar, espernear, mas nada dava certo, meus músculos simplesmente não se mexiam, eles não queriam me obedecer. Não conseguia nem abrir meus olhos, e quem diria, gritar. Meus pulmões respiravam com dificuldade, o oxigenio era muito, e o trabalho feito por meu sistema, era pouco

É. Eu entrei em choque.

- Blue, meu amor! Se acalma! Acorde, por mim! - Meu coração batia apressado ao ouvir aquela linda voz.

Tudo se encaixou, e aos poucos, minha mente fora se acertando, colocando todas as minhas ideias no lugar.

O dono da voz era lindo, eu sabia também, que o queria, que eu precisava dele, mas sabia que não podia. Voltei a ficar confusa. Respirei fundo, e mais ofegante, tentei lentamente abrir meus olhos, e quando consegui fitar a sala de estar de minha casa, percebi três pares de olhos dourados e dois pares vermelho rubi me fitando, preocupados.

Minhas cordas vocais foram relaxando, fazendo com que minha voz voltasse pra mim, senti que naquela hora, eu seria capaz de falar.

Meus olhos correram o restante da sala, a procura de um par de olhos especiais, e azuis, lindos.

Levantei-me assustada, e sentei-me na beirada do sofá. Os olhares preocupados, agora estavam se preparando para me segurar, caso precisassem. E ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Caiu então a ficha: A voz que me fez acordar, não era Matt, o cara que eu achava o amor de minha vida, era Gerard, um vampiro, mais bonito, porém mais letal. Eu confundira os dois, estava mesmo ficando louca.

- Mas. Quem. Cadê. Matt? - Tropecei nas palavras, engasguei com elas. Minha cabeça ia a milhão, tive medo de desmaiar novamente, e que quando eu acordasse, nem Gramps estivesse lá.

- Anda mestiça! Como você é molenga! - A voz da vampira ruivinha irritava, mas algo bem no fundo, me dizia que nos daríamos bem. E essas minhas premonições nunca falhavam.

As meninas olharam para ela, e por um momento, bem breve, achei que aconteceria algo... iinteressante/i. Meu escudo pode captar as oscilações no humor dos pensamentos de cada um na sala automaticamente. Na de Wit, muita raiva. Na de Lúh, indiferença. Na de Lacta, o desentendimento e a dúvida predominavam, Gramps estava entediado, pensando na linda garota que fora sua caça à dois dias atrás, e Bea xingava a ruivinha mentalmente. Era engraçado.

- O que foi? - A ruivinha era mesmo desatenta, e falava o que vinha à cabeça. Aquilo poderia ser um problema à ela enquanto ficasse conosco.

- Lacta! Quieta! - Seu irmão a repreendeu, antes que Beatriz a repreendesse fisicamente, ou pior, mentalmente. A vampira sorriu amarelo, ao se tocar no que acabara de dizer.

Me recuperei aos poucos, mas minha mente ainda estava lenta. As meninas se despediram, e saíram para caçar, Lacta fora com elas, ela havia ficado encantada com os dons de Beatriz. E elas precisavam mesmo caçar, afinal, passaram um dia inteiro andando com humanos, num lugar fechado, era tentador demais, mesmo sendo vegetarianas, era tentador demais, até para mim. Fiquei então sozinha, em casa. Bem, sozinha em partes, Gramps ficou para cuidar de mim. Pois ele havia ido caçar em Seattle, no caminho para cá, e garantiu às meninas, que eu ficaria bem com ele. Wit havia hesitado, mas ela precisava muito ir caçar, e a floresta estava começando a ficar perigosa, com os lobos à solta.

***

O mês passou rápido, logo, chegamos ao final de nosso semestre escolar, e já era quase natal. E nada de os lobos atacarem. Sentia falta deles, aquilo acabava comigo, eu precisava de Matt. Ele era meu melhor amigo, e era o amor de minha vida.

Nevava em Forks, o frio estava quase insuportável para os humanos, Lacta e Gramps ainda estavam hospedados em casa, ficamos muito amigos, e Lacta era exatamente o que eu achava que era, ela era amiga, companheira, me ouvia. Ela era às vezes até melhor que minhas irmãs.

Meu humor nunca estava bom o bastante, saía do meu quarto apenas para comer, caçar e ir à escola. Por várias vezes, Gramps e as meninas tentaram animar meu humor, e sempre acabava em discussão, e quase sempre, em choradeira. Eu estava mal.

- Ô depressiva! Natal já está chegando! Precisamos fazer compras! - Lúh entrou no meu quarto com tudo, com aquela animação de sempre. Coisa que eu não suportava mais ver.

Ela me viu sentada em minha cama, com um balde de pipocas e uma garrafa de cerveja, assistindo 'Meu Primeiro Amor (Parte II)'. Ela parou ainda na porta, vendo minha situação. E eu tinha certeza que ela insistiria para que eu saísse, e me distraísse.

- Anda Blue! Pára com isso! Chega, por favor! Não aguento te ver assim! - Ela tentou. Sabia. Conhecia bem minha irmã.

- Eu não vou! Não quero sair daqui! Quando ele chegar, quero estar aqui! - Disse já entre lágrimas.

Gramps adentrou o quarto, e me puxou à força da cama, deixando o balde de pipocas virado no chão, e me jogou sobre seu ombro, no maior estilo 'Homem das cavernas'.

- Ei! Me larga! Me põe no chão! AGORA! - Gritei com a maior raiva que pude, nessa hora, as lagrimas já haviam parado.

- Você que pediu. - Ele me derrubou no chão, com tudo. Caí de bunda no assoalho. Não me machucou, mas iria ficar um pouco dolorido.

- Seu bruto! - E a risada seguiu.

- Anda, vai trocar de roupa, e aliás, escova de cabelo mandou um 'Alô' pra você! CINCO MINUTOS. - Ele continuou rindo, enquanto eu me levantei, e fuzilei-o com o olhar.

- Vai pro inferno Gramps! - Saí batendo o pé, subindo as escadas.

Quatro minutos depois, estava vestida com uma calça jeans escura, All Star todo preto, e uma blusa de moletom verde-limão. Meu cabelo agora estava penteado, e minha franja solta.

- Nossa Blue, como você está... Emo! - E ele riu de novo.

- Engraçadinho. - Mostrei o dedo do meio para ele, e ele me mostrou a lingua.

Andamos até a Ferrari de Bea, e ao BMW de Lúh. Mas eu queria dirigir. Eu precisava.

- Quero usar minha Enzo hoje! - Mal acabei de falar, e seguiu uma fileira de sorrisos.  
Gramps se ofereceu para ir comigo, e garantir minha segurança, e as quatro vampiras, entraram na Ferrari de Bea.  
O super mercado estava lotado. Dia 23 de dezembro. Dificil assim. Mesmo sendo que só eu comia comida 'normal' em casa, estávamos comprando coisas o bastante para a ceia de pelo menos cinco pessoas que comiam bastante. Estranhei, mas nada perguntei. E era um costume, mesmo nossa familia sendo vampira, fazer a ceia de natal, já que isso lembravam suas familias humanas, das quais nenhuma mantinha contato, pelo motivo óbvio.

Estavamos já indo para o caixa, quando ouvi a melhor noticia do ano. E claro, tinha que ser Wit para falar aquilo.

- Então, estou vendo que você está em duvida quanto a toda essa comida. Teremos uma visita.

Meu coração palpitou, logo imaginei todas as pessoas possiveis que comiam, e lembrei-me dos lobos, mas como minha curiosidade era muita, a depressão fora momentanea.

- Quem? - Meus olhos brilhavam, eu estava mesmo animada, animada de verdade, depois de um mês inteiro de fossa.

- O tio Carlisle! - Ela sorriu, e eu sorri também, depois, a sessão 'patty' de pulinhos e gritinhos se seguiu. Terminamos as compras animadas, prontas para voltar para casa, e começar a arrumar tudo.

Aquele seria o melhor natal. Tinha que ser. Olhei para os lados, tentando enxergar a proporção do mico causado pelos gritinhos vampíricos histéricos, e vi o que meus olhos queriam ter visto à muito tempo.


	12. X Awaiting

X - Awaiting

POV Matt

Passamos muito tempo tentando planejar algo, mas tínhamos medo de machucar as Cullens, meus irmãos não se perdoariam se um deles matassem Hinata, e eu me matasse em seguida. Imprinting era algo muito delicado, e muito dificil de se lidar. Mas eu estava feliz, porque elas, e principalmente ela, estaria a salvo. Então, tentamos chegar a algum acordo. Eu queria machucar o tal Gramps, e não a família da mulher que eu amava.

Joseph não concordara em atacar ninguém, e como sendo o Alpha, o obedecemos. Fiquei aliviado em saber que minhas vampiras ficariam a salvo, mas o odio pelos Volturi crescia cada vez mais dentro de mim, e toda vez Joseph me lembrava do tratado, e que ninguém poderia atacar vampiros, não no territorio das Cullens.

Passamos o mês esperando um ataque da parte deles, ou ao menos os Volturi irem embora, mas nada aconteceu. Eu não estava mais aguentando ficar longe de Hinata, era como se uma parte de mim, a parte mais viva e alegre tivesse ficdo com ela. A dor era quase insuportável, mas eu aguentaria, eu pagaria o preço, para o em delas.

***

- Precisamos comprar mais comida. Só o que temos em casa é pouco é pouco para todos voces. - Minha mãe, dona Annie, estava vasculhando os armários, fazendo a lista de compras para a ceia de natal do bando.

-Vou pegar o carro. - M levantei da cadeira onde estava sentado lendo um livro de uma história estranha, muito parecida com a nossa aqui em Olympic. A capa era escura e com um tabuleiro de xadrez desenhado. Dei risada de como a autora fizera plágio de minha realidade.

Peguei as chaves do meu Shelby e me dirigi até a garagem. Eu amava aquele carro, fora com ele que vi Blue pela primeira vez. Meu pai ainda dirigia, e havia ido buscar minha irmã na escola da reserva. Lembro-me de que não queria ir, mas no final, acabei indo. Se soubesse que naquele dia conheceria o amor de minha vida, nunca teria resistido.

Chacoalhei a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos ruins, que na verdade, eram muito bons, mas me deixavam nostálgico e melancólico.

- Vamos? - Estava tão distraído que nem vi minha mãe entrando no carro e apertando o cinto de segurança.

Assenti levemente e engatei a primeira, dando a partida e senti o delicioso roncar do Mustang. Aquilo era música para os meus ouvidos.

Em pouco tempo chegamos ao mercado de Forks, estacionei e segui minha mãe para dentro do lugar, seguimos para a sessão de massas e enlatados, congelados, doces, porcarias, eu adorava aqueles salgadinhos. Andamos por pelo menos duas horas naquele lugar. Eu só acompanhava minha mãe porque ela pedia, e claro, pelos salgadinhos que ela me comprava!

O ar condicionado estava ligado, estava extremamente frio para um humano comum ali. Eu estava com calor, mas isso era coisa de lobo.

- Terminei! - Minha mãe riscava da lista os cinco sacos de arroz, coisa que eu e os lobos consumiríamos em no máximo, duas semanas.

- Vamos pro caixa! Mãe, pega aquele chocolate pra mim? - Fiz carinha de cachorro pidão, e logo, ela voltou com uma barra de um quilo do doce.

- Não vai comer tudo de uma vez!

- Tá bom mãe! Te amo! - Ela sorriu, e eu empurrei o carrinho de compras em direção aos caixas.

O ar que soprava do ar condicionado me atingiu em cheio, trazendo um cheiro doce e equilibrado que eu tanto amava. Achei por um momento que eu estava delirando. Virei minha cabeça em direção ao cheiro, e a fitei, parada no caixa, ela e suas irmãs, e pela primeira vez na vida, eu estava feliz em ver vampiras.

Elas colocavam as compras na esteira, e eu admirava-as. Admirava Blue em especial. Sua pele quente, seu cheiro equilibrado vindo em minha direção, suas atitudes protetoras, seus lábios carnudos, seu jeito de rir, andar e falar, tudo o que a tornava única, tudo o que a tornava mais especial ainda, pelo menos à mim. Tudo extremamente convidativo. Estava tudo bem demais, quando aquele cheiro chegou até mim. O Volturi estava lá também. Dois pares de olhos vermelhos me olhavam. Amassei instantaneamente o saco de batatas chips que estava em minha mão, usei tanta força, que o pacote se abriu, despejando todo o conteúdo no chão.

Os tremores percorriam meu corpo estava mais quente que o normal, minhas mãos cerradas em punhos. Meu coração batia a milhão. Não podia me transformar na frente dos humanos, mas não podia deixar aqueles dois assassinos ilesos.

- Matt, aqui não! - As mãos de minha mãe espalmaram meu peito, ela estava completamente fria para mim. Ou eu que estava quente demais, a ponto de explodir.

Aquele simples toque lembrou-me de todos os meus dilemas, e me acalmei intantaneamente. Minhas pernas começaram a me levar para frente, e fora só ali, que percebi que estava indo falar com elas. Me enchi de auto-controle e coloquei um largo sorriso em meus lábios.

Aquele cheiro estava mais próximo, queria largar tudo, e ir até ela, abraçá-la e beijá-la, dizer que nunca mais ficaria longe, e nunca mais implicaria, que eu era um idiota por privar seu direito de ter amigos, e por vetar seu direito de escolha. Eu ainda amava-a, mas a queria feliz, mesmo que isso me custasse minha felicidade, ou minha vida.

- Cullens. - Fiz uma leve reverencia.

- Cachorro. - Beatriz fora a primeira a falar. Ela estava com as mãos em volta dos ombros de Hinata, pelo visto, ela ficara um pouco abalada com minha presença. Ela ainda me amava.

- Sua coleira arrebentou? - Gramps, o Volturi nojento se referia a mim, mas tentei manter-me no lugar.

- Seu O-negativo acabou? - Sorri sarcástico.

Os olhos vermelhos do vampiro ficaram negros de raiva, podia vê-los sob os óculos escuros. Ignorei a ruivinha, que segurava o riso, assim como as Cullens, e minha mestiça.

- Senti sua falta. - Cheguei próximo a Blue, e olhei em seus olhos, uma lágrima ameaçava cair de seus olhos. Eu não conseguiria, não resistiria mais, eu não era forte o bastante para vê0la sofrer.

- Vamos. - Wit puxou-a pelo braço, e se foram.

- Quase morri de saudades. Eu te amo. Sempre amarei. - Disse numa altura que somente ela escutaria.

- Eu também, não imagina o quanto. - A voz mental dela agia sobre mim, seu dom agindo, direcionado apenas a mim. Agora tinha a certeza de que ela ainda me amava.

Fui para casa feliz. Aquele sim seria um natal inesquecível.


	13. XI Merry Xmas and happy new year vamps!

XI – Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, vamps! (Parte I)

POV Blue/Hinata

Entrei em choque ao vê-lo se aproximar, queria chegar até ele, dizer que nada mais importava, e que se quisesse, fugiríamos dali, sem olhar para trás, sem nos importar com nada, e que viveríamos só nós dois, felizes para sempre. Literalmente. Seus olhos azuis traziam dor, amor, paixão, ódio, tudo junto. Não conseguia me concentrar, para tentar invadir sua mente. Eu estava exausta e confusa. Desesperada era o melhor termo para me descrever ali.

Wit sentiu meu desespero e logo me tirou dali. Me afastar dele me doía até na alma, a dor chegou a ser física. Tudo começaria de novo.

- Quase morri de saudades. Eu te amo. Sempre amarei. - Ouvi ele dizer.

Reuni forças o bastante e simplesmente disse com meu dom:

"Eu também, não imagina o quanto." E saí dali, imersa em pensamentos, quase arrastada pelos braços por Wit e Bea.

- Eles chegaram cedo! - Lúh dizia enquanto saía do carro de Beatriz. Destravei o cinto de segurança e desci da minha Ferrari, parei e encostei na lateral, fitando o nada. Estava com preguiça de virar meu pescoço, e invadi a mente da pirralha.

Os pensamentos dela estavam focados em três maravilhosos carros esportes bem rápidos e importados. Enfim, eles chegaram. Um sorriso se abriu em meu rosto, virei finalmente o rosto, vendo Tio Carlisle e Tia Esme saindo do Mercedes S55 AMG preto. Do BMW m3 saiu a garota mais linda que já vira, mesmo sendo vampira. Rose, acompanhada de seu marido, e meu primo mais engraçado e divertido, Emm. Do Porsche amarelo saiu Alice e Jazz. Aquele carro chamativo tinha que ser dela.

E me espantei quando do Volvo prateado saiu Edward, Bella, que eu já conhecia, e o que mais me espantou, um lobo, um antigo lobo de La Push. Jacob Black. Ele era lenda por aqui. Uma garota ruiva, com um cheiro peculiar saiu do Volvo. Ela aparentava minha idade, tinha um coração rápido como o meu, e o mesmo cheiro. Nossa. Demorou pra cair a ficha.

"Ela é outra mestiça?" Perguntei mentalmente a Edward, e me concentrei em sua mente, para ouvir sua resposta.

"Sim, filha biológica minha e de Bella." Choquei ao olhar o rosto da menina, e seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate. Eram iguais aos de Bella. Bella me olhava sorridente, ela estava... Viva.

"Injetei veneno a tempo, no coração dela." Edward me respondeu novamente.

- Hinata! Como está? - Tio Carlisle veio em minha direção, e me abraçou, correspondi ao abraço frio.

- Estou bem tio, e o senhor?- Abri um sorriso, e abracei Esme, que jpa me esperava de braços abertos.

- Muito bem! A família cresceu nesses ultimos tempos. - Ele disse apontando para o lobo.

- Eu percebi. Tia, como vai a senhora?

- Mais feliz do que nunca! Eu amo ver minha familia reunida. - Ela sorriu ainda mais. Se ela pudesse, estaria chorando de felicidade agora.

- Eu também! - E a abracei novamente, mas dessa vez, mais forte.

As meninas nem vieram me cumprimentar, Lúh logo já puxou o braço de Rose, e Wit o de Alice, e entraram carregando malas e mais malas de roupas, acessorios e todas aquelas coisas humanas, que tanto elas se apegaram. Os garotos ainda estavam conversando, resolvi ir até lá, cumprimentá-los, Beatriz ia conversar com nossos tios. Bella, Gramps e Dútch entraram em casa, conversando.

- Ed, Emm, Jazz, como vão? - Eles sorriram para mim. Eles eram lindos demais! "Edward, finja que não ouviu isso." Edward riu.

- Bluuuuuue! - Emmett me pegou num daqueles enormes abraços de urso, eu ri.

- Estava com saudades primo!

- Eu também! Até demais! - Ele me colocou de volta no chão.

- Major! - Bati continencia pra Jasper.

- Hinata! - Ele repetiu meu gesto. - Descansar! - Ele abaixou o braço, e rimos juntos. - Senti sua falta bolachinha! - E ele também me abraçou.

- Fósforo! - Pulei em Edward e o abracei.

- Projeto de vampira! - Rimos juntos, e ele me colocou de volta no chão.

- Ora, ora... Jacob Black! É uma honra tê-lo de volta a Olympic. - Apertei a mão igualmente quente a minha, do garoto naturalmente bronzeado.

- Hinata. O novo bando fala muito de você. Objeto de imprinting. Protegida pro resto da vida!

- Eu tenho sorte, eu sei. - Sorri para ele. Ele era lindo, mas Matt ainda era melhor, além disso, Matt era meu, e sempre fora. - Espera, como você fala com eles?

- Ainda me transformo, e como Alpha direto, eu me comunico com o Alpha daqui. Podemos conversar como lobos, e eu gosto de saber como andam as coisas por aqui.

- Isso é ótimo! - Sorri para ele. - Bem, gente, vamos entrar! Preparar a ceia! - Emmett riu.

- Isso vai ser interessante... - Edward deu um pedala em Emmett, e todos rimos, a caminho de casa.

As meninas estavam na cozinha, inclusive Esme, Carlisle falava com Beatriz na sala de estar, com certeza falavam sobre papai. Era ótimo ouvir sobre ele. Os meninos estavam num canto da sala, discutindo algo sobre um campeonato de futebol... Ouvi algumas coisas sobre um ótimo time brasileiro. E Nessie estava sentada no sofá, embolada, assistindo tevê. Me aproximei dela.

- Nessie, querida, tudo bem?

- Está... Acho... Não sei pra te dizer a verdade Blue! - Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, como se ela não tivesse certeza de nada. Era dificil, eu entendia. Eu passei por isso.

- Ness, calma! Quantos anos você tem?

- Em teoria, ou na realidade?

- Na realidade. - Olhei para ela, eu queria ajudá-la, eu queria resolver seus problemas.

- Cinco. - Me espantei, fazia tempo que não via minha familia. Ultima vez, fora no casamento de Bella e Edward, e ela ainda era humana.

- Eu sei bem como é ser a 'bolacha', a meio a meio, a mestiça, a projeto de vampira, a aberração, mas nem tudo é como queremos, e você sabe Ness, que somos especiais, somos seres humanos imortais! Nada nos machuca realmente, mas se você continuar assim, não vai dar certo! - Eu parei, e respirei fundo, tentando manter a calma, para não dar uns tabefes em minha priminha. Afinal, eu sabia como ela se sentia. - Eu passei por isso. Meu pai ainda estava vivo. Ele me apoiou, ele sabia o meu potencial. O dom dele me ajudou bastante. Mas eu sei bem como você é! E eu sei que você não deve ficar assim.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza Hinata? Você também é uma aberração! O que você faz de melhor? Consegue distinguir entre A negativo e B positvo? - Ela estava revoltada, e eu não iria discutir.

- Você tem um dom, eu também tenho. Eu sou a mistura de você e sua mãe, meu poder também é psiquico, porém, sou mais poderosa. Ainda assim, você pode confundir a todos, eu só posso incapacitá-los. - Ela abriu um sorriso, um sorriso duvidoso, porém, um sorriso.

- Como assim? Não entendi onde voce quer chegar.

- Eu sou uma protetora assim como sua mãe, mas com meu escudo, eu posso me comunicar, coloco meus pensamentos na cabeça do atingido, e posso ler seus pensamentos, assim como seu pai. E eu tenho também premonições, através de sonhos, ou visões. Não é sempre que elas aparecem, mas eu vi a chegada de Gramps. - Ela sorriu, encantada comigo.- E você também é especial, é só praticar o seu dom, você poderia tentar moldá-lo para fora de seu corpo.

- Isso sim seria bem legal. - Ela sorriu.

- Posso te ajudar.., Se quiser, claro! - Ela me abriu um sorriso enorme dessa vez.

- Claro que pode! Blue, desculpe por duvidar de você. - Ela abriu os braços. - Estou perdoada?

- Claro monstrinha! - E eu a abracei. Era incrivel como em cinco minutos, e uma discussão depois, viramos amigas.

Assistimos um pouco de tevê, e Jake fora sentar ao lado de Nessie. Ele a olhava como se ela fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, a peça de arte mais rara, o mais belo monumento, aquele olhar me lembrava Matt. E aquilo tudo me fez sentido.

***

**  
POV Matt**

Os garotos já ocupavam quase todo o espaço da sala de minha casa. Eu, Joseph, Vincent, Henry e John comíamos e bebíamos, isso que nem era dia da ceia ainda. Ela seria amanhã. E eu não passaria com Blue. Sentiria muito a falta dela. Era horrível saber que ela estava por perto, e que para protegê-la, eu teria que ficar longe dela.

- Ceia amanhã vai tá ótima! Vamo comê até entupir! WIC - John estava mais bêbado que porco velho. Era engraçado o que ele podia dizer.

- É Isso aí! WIC Vamo comê até não caber mais porra nenhuma no nosso umbigo! - Vincent acompanhou.

- Garotos, acho melhor parar por aí. - Joseph tentava dar ordem, era dificil obedecer ordens, mesmo sendo do alpha. A bebedeira não deixava nada.

- Ai pai! Larga a mão Joe! Vamo bebe até cai! - Henry também estava num estado deplorável.

- Não, não vão não! - Joseph repreendeu.

Joe levantou-se da poltrona e tomou a garrafa de vodca que estava nas mão de John.

- DEVOLVE MEU BEBE!!!!!! - John gritou e começou a chorar desesperadamente. Que visse a cena, acharia que ou alguém tinha sequestrado uma criança, ou que no mínimo, estavam matando alguém.

- Sequestraram quem? WIC – Vincent estava tão bêbado, que não devia estar entendendo ou ouvindo coisa alguma.

- Esquece Vin, esquece! - Eu disse já sem paciencia.

POV John

Eu não sabia que o Matt tinha duas cabeças... Eu tava muito loooooooooooco aê! Tudo se mexia, parecia um daqueles desenhos animados coloridos, que não paravam quietos. Era tão legal! Todo mundo tava dançando, eu acho. Tudo tava tão bonito, tão colorido...

Joseph tava discutindo com o Henry, e ele veio tomar meu bebê! Aquela garrafa não saiu de mim, mas eu amava-a, como se ela fosse... como se ela fosse... Minha filha! Minha garotinha, minha princesinha!

- DEVOLVE MEU BEBE!!!!!! - Mais que merda! Ele discutia com o Henry, e tinha que tirar a MINHA princesinha!? Ele não tinha o direito! Ela era tudo pra mim!

Vi tudo colorido, depois, não vi mais nada. Era emocionante. Eu apaguei.

POV Matt

Puta, fudeu! O John um dia desses teria uma parada cardíaca e uma overdose, por causa de tudo aquilo que ele tomava. Ele havia acabado de desmaiar. Deitamos ele no sofá, e deixamos os outros bebuns caídos pelo tapete, já dormindo. Era engraçado como a bebida servia de sonífero. Eu e Joe fomos para a cozinha.

- Filhote, sabe quem veio para Forks? - Minha mãe me disse, assim que pisamos na cozinha.

- Não tia, quem? - Joe perguntou ao mesmo tempo que eu dizia: "Não mãe, quem?"

- Os Cullens estão em Forks. Eles voltaram. E Jacob Black também. - Congelei no meu lugar. Tudo bem, eles eram da familia de Hinata, mas tantos vampiros assim, poderiam ser uma ameaça para a aldeia. Eu sabia que Joe estava pensando na mesma coisa.

Ela estaria bem, estaria feliz com sua familia reunida, ela amava aquilo, o que mais importava a ela era sua familia.

Voltei para a sala e sentei-me na poltrona onde à pouco Joe estava. Liguei a tevê, mas nada vi.

POV Blue

Estava conversando sobre futilidades com Nessie e Jake na sala, quando Lúh saiu da cozinha com uma travessa, onde estava um enorme e cru peru de natal, sem tempero sem nada. Sua cara de desespero era a melhor (a cara da Lúh, não do peru, que fique claro.). Tive que rir da situação.

- O que foi pirralha? Ele tá vivo, ou não sabe mais ligar o forno?

- Engraçadinha! Mas é seguinte: Você come por aqui, você sabe cozinhar, e faz meio século que eu não cozinho nem água! Se importa de vir me ajudar? - Ela me olhou com cara de vampira pidona. Ela me lembrava a Alice fazendo chantagem. Era engraçado.

- Edward cozinha muito bem! Se quiser, acho que ele pode fazer o peru, o que acha amor? - Bella tinha uma profunda paixão pelos temperos de Edward, tinha alguma coisa a ver com ovos, e uma ilha particular, uma lua-de-mel. Bloqueei o escudo, era falta de educação espiar os pensamentos intimos dos outros.

- Claro que faço! Seria uma honra! Ei, projeto de vampira! Quer provar meu novo tempero? - Ele riu.

- Claro que quero! Já fazem pelo menos trinta anos desde a ultima vez que você cozinhou para mim! - Ele riu, e fomos todos para a enorme cozinha.

- Essa coisa branca me dá nojo... Acho que vou sair daqui, antes que eu coloque minha ultima caça pra fora. - Rose, sutil como um paquiderme. Ela era tão fofa.. *-* - E vou caçar, antes que eu ataque alguma mestiça, ou um cachorro. Meu paladar é melhor que isso. - Ela era fofa mesmo.

- Vai lá, oxigenada com purpurina! - Beatriz tinha que se desentender com Rose, incrível.

- Oxigenada o escambau! Eu sou muito natural! Pelo menos não sou essa sem graça que você é! - Rose já estava rosnando. Elas se irritavam fácil demais.

- Meninas, já chega! - Carlisle interveio. Era hora, ou cabeças iriam rolar, literalmente.

- Desculpa pai. - Rose disse e saiu pela porta da frente.

- Perdão tio. É dificil assim, você sabe.

- Eu bem sei. - Emmett disse rindo estrondosamente.

- Amanhã é a ceia! - Alice entrou pulando na cozinha.

- Sim... Bem, agora, coloque o peru na geladeira para marinar, e amanhã, é só assar! - Edward disse, vestido num avental de cozinha branco. Parecia um chefe de cozinha de verdade. Dava até orgulho olhar para ele.

- Ed, por que você não cursa gastronomia ano que vem? Vocês estão no ultimo ano de novo! - Perguntei, realmente curiosa.

- Facas, humanos, corte, sangue, comida. É, acho melhor não arriscar. - Ele riu.

- Bem pensado. - Coloquei o peru na geladeira, e me dirigi ao meu quarto.

***  
Eu amava aquela casa. Esme restaurou-a assim que eles mudaram para Forks, e com nossa chegada a anos depois, a casa ficara conosco, enquanto os Cullens estavam no Canadá.

Meu quarto era o antigo quarto de Edward. A cama king size com a cabeceira dourada ainda estava lá. Deitei nela, e fitei a grande porta janela. Pude ouvir Jacob no jardim, andando de um lado para o outro, em sua forma de lobo. Ele precisava se alongar, estava com cãibras, seus pensamentos gritavam isso.

Era lindo o imprinting, e Nessie já tinha idade para namorar com ele, mas eu não sabia se já o faziam. Precisava perguntar algumas coisas. E fui até lá. Pulei a janela, e caí num baque sem som, e com perfeito equilibrio na grama verdinha.

- Jake, quero conversar com você, posso? - Disse pro enorme lobo castanho avermelhado que estava à minha frente.

"Claro Hinata! O que quer comigo?" - Ele me contava por pensamentos, pois sabia do meu dom.

"Como é pra você ficar longe de Nessie?" - Usei meu escudo para nos deixar mais a vontade, conversando em particular. Era dificil, com mais dois telepatas em casa.

"É como se faltasse uma parte de mim, como se eu fosse incompleto. Ela me completa, me deixa feliz, é como se fôssemos um só, mas divididos em dois corpos. O verdadeiro conceito de alma gêmea."

Aquilo fez uma lágrima cair de meus olhos, molhando minhas bochechas. Eu havia beijado Gramps naquela noite, eu havia magoado Matt, ele deveria ter ficado tão desolado quanto eu, tão mal quanto eu. Pior ainda para ele, me ver com Gramps deve ter acabado com o restante de suas partes inteiras. Eu compreendia sua dor, ela era minha também. E eu beijara Gramps de volta, por um milésimo de segundo, mas correspondi.

"Fale com ele" - Jacob me disse. Estava tão perdida, que nem reparei que meu escudo ainda estava na cabeça de Jake. Ainda compartilhávamos nossos pensamentos.

"Obrigada" - Levantei, dei um abraço em seu dorso peludo, e fui para o meu quarto, saltando na arvore, e entrando pela janela.

***  
- Acorda bela adormecida! - Emmett me chacoalhava como se eu fosse uma especie de liquidificador tamanho familia.

- Que foi Fofão? - Eu estava descabelada e com olheiras, deveria ser uma cena linda.

- Achei que você não acordaria hoje. É vespera de natal! - Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Eu sei Emmett! Agora, me deixa dormir! - supliquei, com carinha pidona.

- Você já dormiu demais! Anda! Acorda! Rápido! - Ele começou a pular em cima da cama, quase fui direto ao chão com o impacto do peso dele.

- Emmett, sai daqui AGORA! - Gritei a ultima palavra com todas as minhas forças.

- Ou o que projeto de vampira? - Ele sorriu desafiador.

- Ou você vira cinzas! - Peguei o isqueiro que estava no meu criado-mudo e o acendi, me aproximando de Emmett cada vez mais.

- Tá, tá! Boa noite! - E ele saiu a toda velocidade, batendo a porta.  
Voltei a cochilar por mais alguns instantes. Acordei era mais ou menos meio dia. Tomei uma ducha, penteei a juba, e desci.

- Blue, topa amigo secreto? - Alice saltitou em minha direção.

- Você já sabe os presentes, quem tirou quem e quem vai pedir pra trocar, ou gostar de verdade, então, não.

- Ahhhhh. - Ela fez bico. Me fez rir. E ela saiu saltitando.

Edward colocou o peru no forno, e preparou o restante da ceia. A noite logo chegou, e todos colocamos bonitas roupas, e nos sentamos a mesa. Os vampiros conversavam, e eu, Jake e Nessie comíamos feito loucos esfomeados. O peru, a farofa, o arroz e o macarrão se foram rapidamente. Era ótimo reunir a familia para conversar.

POV Matt

A casa estava lotada, metade de La Push estava ali. Era gente que comia, que bebia, que conversava, tinha até um ceguinho pedindo esmola e um casal de meia idade se atracando, andando em direção ao lavabo. Estava uma loucura aquilo.

- Ei! GENTE! - Uma loira muito gata subiu numa cadeira, com uma taça de vinho nas mãos. - Dez! Nove! Oito! - E o pessoal começou a contagem regressiva.

- Cara, isso é natal, não ano novo! - John disse em algum lugar atrás de mim no meio daquela zona toda. Eu tive que rir do comentário, que foi tão alto, que a garota até desceu da cadeira e desistiu.

- Três, dois, um! FELIZ NATAL! - Minha mãe terminou a contagem, e todos nos abraçamos e nos cumprimentamos.

Eu sabia que não muito longe dali, Blue sentia minha falta, ela queria estar comigo, eu podia sentir, mesmo a quilômetros de distância.

"Feliz natal meu amor." Pensei o mais alto que pude, imaginando que ela poderia me ouvir.

POV Blue

Estávamos comemorando, nos cumprimentando e dando vários 'Feliz Natal'. Eu amava o natal, pessoas que se amavam se reuniam naquela data. Era ótimo! Mas faltava alguém ali.

"Feliz natal meu amor." Jurei poder ouvir a voz mental de Matt. Eu estava ficando louca, ele não veio aqui, ele estava em La Push, com sua família.

Edward me fitou com curiosidade. Não entendi, e nem quis entender. Continuei recebendo os abraços gelados e quentes de minha enorme família.

- Agora, vamos planejar a festa de ano novo! - Alice pulou no meio da sala.

- Mas Allie, a gente acabou de comemorar o natal! - Rosalie disse.

- Tempo é dinheiro! E eu tenho certeza de que precisaremos dele. - Ela sorriu.

Ela iria aprontar.


	14. Merry Xmas and happy new year vamps! pII

XI – Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, vamps! (Pt II)

- É o seguinte! Rose, Lúh, vocês vão até Port Angeles e comprem várias máscaras coloridas. Ed, cuida da comida, Blue, lista de convidados, Resto do povo, decoração! Tudo branco e prata, por favor! E eu, vou arrumar nossas roupas, Beatriz, vem comigo! - Os olhos de Alice brilhavam. Acho que ela faria um baile de máscaras. E ainda era manhã do dia 25.

- Mãos a obra! - Emmett bateu uma palma muita alta. Eu até assustei. Então, me levantei, e fui para o escritório fazer a lista de convidados.

Peguei um livro de anotações e uma caneta. Por um momento, não sabia quem convidar. Pensei bastante, e desisti.

- Alice! Chamamos os humanos ou não? - Gritei pro andar de baixo.

- Claro que sim! Uma festa, é uma festa! E uma festa, precisa de convidados! - Ela gritou de lá de baixo. O que me fez rir. Hábitos humanos que nunca perderíamos. Não precisávamos gritar.

- Tudo bem. - Isso seria engraçado.

Comecei a fazer a lista dos mais intimos, pros mais afastados. Lúh e Wit eram bem populares na escola, comecei a lembrar dos rostos de todos os nossos amigos. Jullie, Emma, Nikki, Cristhine, Victor, Ronald, e Harry do 1º ano... e assim segui, até terminar a lista, de sessenta pessoas. Eu não conhecia tantas pessoas assim, mas Alice queria uma festa, e as meninas

queriam, então, eu faria direito.

***

- Ei! Blue, venha cá!

- Estou indo Geh! - Gritei do meu quarto, e logo já entrei no quarto de hóspedes, o quarto de Geh e Lacta.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, não é? - Ele me perguntou, sorrindo malicioso. Engoli em seco.

- Gramps? O que está acontecendo? - Olhei suspeitando de algo. A mente dele estava turva. Era dificil demais ler seus pensamentos, eu não conseguiu ouvir nem ver nada.

- Eu quero você. - Ele se aproximou rapidamente de mim, segurando meus ombros fortemente.

- Gramps, eu não posso, você sabe... - Eu tentava manter a calma. Mas estava cada vez mais complicado. Até que ele baixou os lábios para o meu pescoço, e começou a me beijar.

Paralisei instantaneamente. Não parecia ele naquele corpo. Ele nunca faria aquilo, e eu não conseguia ver o que estava acontecendo, o que se passava na mente dele.

- Hum! - Jacob entrou no quarto, interrompendo Gramps, que parecia terrivelmente irado, mas logo retomou a sua habitual calma. Estranhei sua atitude. - Desculpe atrapalhar. Gramps, as meninas querem que você vá no mercado comprar algumas coisas que estão faltando pra amanhã.

- Tudo bem. - Gramps deu uma tossida, pegou os óculos escuros na cômoda e saiu.

- Obrigada. - Sussurrei pra Jake, ainda tensa.

- Você teve sorte. - Aquilo me fez lembrar dos lobos.  
***

O dia estava chegando, já era véspera de ano novo. Os convites haviam sido enviados, e poucas pessoas não viriam, como a Alice previra. Ainda não havíamos visto nossas roupas. Tive medo do que Alice poderia fazer. Toda a casa estava decorada de branco e prateado, com luzes coloridas, muitos espelhos, e almofadas, tapetes e pufes coloridos pelos cantos. Uma grande mesa com comidas leves, e uma mesa de frutas tropicais, importadas do Brasil. Estava com uma cara ótima.

- Vamos nos vestir! Daqui a pouco os convidados chegam! - Alice disse saltitando, puxando Bella e Bea pela mão escada acima.

Entramos no quarto de Alice e Jasper, e fomos até o enorme closet. Assim que entramos, vimos vários sacos de veludo, com roupas dentro. Cheirava a malha, linho, seda e cetim.

- Aqui estão suas roupas! - Ela sorriu, soltou as mãos das meninas e rapidamente abriu os sacos, mostrando nossas roupas. - Bella. - Ela apontou para um vestido curto, porém comportado, com um decote em v, com detalhes prateados. - Rose. - Ela apontou para um vestido bem curtinho, e rodado, com um corpete com vários strass prateados. - Nessie. - Ela nos mostrou uma bata rosa clara e um shortinho branco. - Esme. - Uma bata amarela bem clarinha, quase creme, com uma bermuda preta, de tecido social. - Emmett. - Ela apontou para uma camisa polo branca com listras amarelas, e uma bermuda cáqui. - Jasper. - Um jeans cinza, e uma camisa verde e branca. - Carlisle. - Uma calça social preta, e uma camisa branca. - Edward. - Uma camisa azul, e uma calça jeans cinza. - Jake. - Uma camisa amarela, e uma bermuda cáqui, semelhante a de Emmett.

- E você Alice? - Rose olhou para ela estranhando que ela não mostrara suas roupas primeiro.

- Aqui está! - E ela abriu um saco, com um curto vestido prateado de seda pura, tomara-que-caia, com um bonito laço de cetim branco. Era maravilhoso. - Lindo não!?

- Demais prima! Arrasou! - Lúh e Alice deram pulinhos de alegria. - Mas, e a gente? - Lúh olhou, confusa, tentando descobrir que raios Alice estava aprontando.

- Lúh, você ficará linda nisso aqui! - Ela ergueu uma mini-saia branca, e um top vermelho. - Arrasa prima! - Elas riram. - Bea, você ficará maravilhosa nesse. - Uma bata florida vermelha, pink e azul, com um shorts curtíssimo nude. - Wit, acho que você irá amar! Aliás, você vai amar! - E ela mostrou-lhe um vestido vermelho curto, porém delicado. Com a saia rodada, e o busto marcado. Era lindo mesmo. - E Blue. Foi dificil. Mas eu consegui! - Ela me estendeu uma blusinha verde, com decote em v, e uma calça jeans bem escura, quase preta, com fios dourados.

- Alice! O meu está perfeito! Obrigada! - Sorri pra ela.

- Você não me deixou te vestir com um top e uma skinny, e nem com o vestido que eu queria. - Ela fez um biquinho. - Eu me vi morrendo quando eu escolhi o vestido.

- Alice, qual seria o vestido? - Perguntei receosa.

- Esse aqui! - E ela mostrou um vestido rosa pink curtíssimo, aberto nas costas e com um decote enorme na frente. Eu pareceria uma vadia dentro dele.

- Ainda bem que você viu. - E todos rimos.

- Mãos a obra! Vamos nos trocar! - E fomos para nossos quartos, nos trocar.

Algum tempo depois, as pessoas começaram a chegar.

***

POV Matt

A fogueira estava sendo montada na praia, nem estava tão frio para nós, lobos, então, seria uma boa festa. Não ótima, mas poderia ser boa.

- Matt, anda! Trás logo essas caixas pra cá! - John gritava pra mim. Eu estava com a 'princesinha' dele. - Não deixe ela cair! - Eu tropecei de propósito, John quase entrara em pânico. - NÃO! Cuidado seu lobo desastrado! O imprinting tirou seu equilibrio!?

- Cale a boca John! - Joe gritou, e John calou-se instantaneamente.

Eu sentia muita falta dela, e sabia que ela também sentia falta de mim. Meu coração se apertou, o ar queria parar de entrar em meus pulmões, comecei a suar frio, minhas mãos ficaram geladas. Chacoalhei a cabeça pela décima vez ao dia, e segui para a mesa onde os garotos estavam, e deixei a garrafa de tequila no centro da mesa. Cinco minutos depois, ela estava já pela metade.

A noite chegou rapidamente, e metade de La Push estava na First Beach para a comemoração da chegada do ano. Os lobos estavam vestidos de camisas pólo, ou regatas, e bermudas, e as garotas, em sua maioria estavam de vestidos e sainhas. Estavam uma delícia, mas por mais que eu quisesse, não conseguia me aproximar de nenhuma, alguma coisa me repelia delas, ou elas me repeliam. Ou era porque nenhuma delas era Hinata. Sentei num tronco de árvore caído na areia, e comecei a beber.

Tomei um grande gole da garrafa de cerveja. Eu tinha que achar um jeito de trazê-la de volta, de reconquistá-la. Mesmo que isso fosse impossível. Essa seria minha meta pra esse ano que estava chegando, e eu conseguiria. Mas tinha que começar agora. Não tinha tempo para mais nada.

- Vamos Matt! Contagem regressiva! - Vincent me puxou e fomos para onde a galera estava reunida, deu meia noite, e havia pessoas demais a minha volta, pessoas extremamente felizes. Me afastei dali, e entrei no carro. Indo em direção a Forks, para a casa de Hinata.

Larguei o carro de qualquer jeito, e me dirigi para a porta. Blue atendeu, e saiu da casa, me puxando com ela.

- O que quer aqui? - Ela dizia fria.

- Vamos deixar o que ficou pra trás no passado! Não podemos ficar nisso por muito tempo. Eu te amo! - Dizia a ela, já chorando.

- Eu te amo, você sabe! - Ela me respondia, com a voz já embargada.

- Ela é minha cachorro. Saia daqui. - Gramps pegou Blue pelo braço, tentando arrastá-la para longe de mim. Nem havia visto de onde ele saira, ou quando, mas senti o nervoso dele.

- Não vejo seu nome nela! Ela tem direito de escolha! - Gritei para o vampiro.

- Ela já escolheu, ela bme/b escolheu. - Ele riu sarcástico.

- Isso é mentira! - Hinata chorava muito.

- Não, não é Blue! Você não quer machucá-lo! Você sabe que é verdade! - Ela parecia atordoada, com certeza, lendo os pensamentos de Bea, que dava razão a Gramps. - Minha irmã, conte-lhe a verdade! - Beatriz dizia.

- Que verdade? - Perguntei estupefato.

- Estamos noivos vira-lata! - Gramos soltou a bomba. Tive que me controlar para não explodir em um lobo, e matá-lo ali mesmo. Respirei fundo, e me segurei.

"Não é verdade. Me ajude. Eles estão mentindo, não sei o que está acontecendo! Eu nunca fiquei noiva." A voz mental de Hinata implorava por ajuda. Chegava a doer.

" Tentarei." Respondi mentalmente, e ela se acalmou. Voltando para dentro da casa. Pude ver ela limpando o rosto, e ajeitando as roupas novamente. Ela sorriu, e entraram dançando, felizes, assim como a minutos atrás.

Entrei em meu carro, e voltei a La Push, pensando no que poderia estar acontecendo. Me estranhou a ausencia da Volturi na casa.

POV Blue

Passava da meia-noite e dançávamos, cantávamos, bebíamos, estava tudo muito engraçado. Senti uma mente conhecida aproximar-se de mim. Eu já sabia quem era, mesmo a quilômetros de distância.

Emmett dançava a Macarena em cima de uma mesa. Todos dançavam também, parecia coreografado. Eu também entrei na dança, e todos brincávamos e ríamos. Os humanos pareciam se divertir, e a festa de Alice, estava sendo um sucesso, como sempre.

Ouvi as batidas na porta, e logo saí da formação da dança, para atender a campainha, realizando meu desejo de ano novo.

- O que quer aqui? - Puxei Matt para fora de casa, esperando sua resposta. Fiz a voz mais fria que pude, eu não podia ficar com um sorriso no rosto, e saber que ele me abandonaria, que ele tentaria me esquecer.

- Vamos deixar o que ficou pra trás no passado! Não podemos ficar nisso por muito tempo. Eu te amo! - Ele dizia com as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto, pude perceber a dor em seus pensamentos, e todo o mal que havia causado a ele.

- Eu te amo, você sabe! - respondi com a voz embargada, e a dor me consumindo por dentro..

- Ela é minha cachorro. Saia daqui. - Gramps me pegou pelo braço, tentando arrastar-me para longe de Matt. Nem havia visto de onde ele saira, ou quando, mas senti o nervoso dele. Os pensamentos dele estavam com muita raiva, e confusos, do mesmo jeito de quando ele quase me forçou a ficar com ele, a dois dias atrás.

- Não vejo seu nome nela! Ela tem direito de escolha! - Matt tentava me defender.

- Ela já escolheu, ela bme/b escolheu. - Gramps riu sarcástico.

- Isso é mentira! - Eu estava chorando horrores, eu não queria ficar com ele.

- Não, não é Blue! Você não quer machucá-lo! Você sabe que é verdade! - eu estava atordoada, pude ver na mente de Bea Flash Backs de um anel, de Gramps me pedindo em casamento, e tudo o mais. Em minha mão direita, senti o anel prateado. - Minha irmã, conte-lhe a verdade! - Beatriz dizia.

- Que verdade? - Matt estava espantado.

- Estamos noivos vira-lata! - Gramos soltou a bomba. Congelei em meu lugar. Agora acabara tudo para Matt. Nunca mais teríamos volta.

"Não é verdade. Me ajude. Eles estão mentindo, não sei o que está acontecendo! Eu nunca fiquei noiva." Implorava por ajuda a Matt com meu dom. Eu estava desesperada. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer.

" Tentarei." Ele me respondeu. Gramps me abraçou pelos ombros, e eu limpei meu rosto. Voltamos para casa, onde Emmett dançava Living La Vida Loca, do Ricky Martin.

Mas algumas coisas não saiam de minha cabeça. Primeira: Lacta havia sumido, e ninguém parecia se importar. Segunda: Todos sabiam que eu tinha noivado com Gramps, mas eu mesma não sabia de nada. Era estranho isso. Alguma coisa os faziam acreditar que estávamos realmente noivos, era como se alguém pudesse ter formado lembranças falsas na cabeça de todos de minha família. E terceira: Matt acreditava em mim, e viria me ajudar. Aliviada, continuei dançando, e me joguei na pista com Gramps, ele iria se ferrar depois.


End file.
